Dousing the Flames
by Zukoscute2
Summary: She had many secrets, none of which anybody were aware of. She had to lie and decieve, just to protect the last three people she cared about. But eventually, her secrets would leave her in under her head. once The Girl in Fire Nation Clothes
1. Flame's Island

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

This is my original. It originally was posted on in July. But after the discovery of I abandoned the website, and my existing stories, at the time known as Half and Half: Part 1 and Grasping A Dream. This is a reposting of Half and Half, Grasping A Dream is sure 2 come…

Dedicated to: lopchop. Who has been my faithful fan since I started writing. She wuz the 1st person 2 ever reply 2 my 1st story, Half and Half, and I thank u 4 that, lopchop…

Let the story begin.

* * *

Chapter 1: Flame's Island

It was a quiet day out on the ocean, as Aang, Katara, and Sokka were out flying. Sokka was once again eating as much as he could, Katara was practicing her waterbending. (They were so close to the ocean, they were basically gliding on it.) And Aang was at the reigns, when he spied an island on the horizon.

Aang yelled out to Sokka, who was sitting on the back of Appa's saddle.

"Sokka, what island is that?" Sokka grabbed hurriedly grabbed the map out of the bag, and their dinner went into the ocean. Katara took the liberty to notice.

"Nice going, Sokka. All our food just went into the ocean!" Sokka glared at his sister.

"Shut up," he hissed, then went back to examine the map. He looked at the island, then the map, then the island again. He was dumbfounded. The island ahead, wasn't on the map.

Sokka finally replied.

"I dunno. The map doesn't say. It must be an uncharted island." Aang sat up with excitement.

"Cool! Let's go check it out!" Katara wasn't too keen on this idea.

"Now, Aang, I don't think this is such a good idea." But it was too late, Aang had already began the descent to the mysterious island.

* * *

After landing Appa, the trio left the bison on the beach. It was a good sized island, but too small to be noticed by many. They were just lucky enough to stumble upon it.

Katara spied a hut right next to the line of trees next to the forest, and rushed over to it. Sokka and Aang followed in close pursuit.

There was no door to the hut, just a curtain of what looked like leaves. Awkward, wavy leaves.

The three, (plus Momo) examined the little house on the shore. It was relatively small, just enough room for about three people, although there was only one Water Tribe sleeping bag, one small, (and what appeared to be used,) stove, and a small excuse for a table. By the look of the hut, it had been in use for more than a year. Possibly two.

Finally, after seeing no one inside, Aang, Katara, and Sokka left the hut, and Appa, and explored the jungle.

* * *

A few hours later, the trio (plus Momo) exited the forest. But before they got through the foliage, they saw some water levitating.

"Someone's waterbending!" Katara exclaimed. Sokka glared at her with an expression that said, 'no, really?'

But they were surprised to not see a person in Water Tribe robes doing the bending. On the contrary, they saw the last person they expected to see, was waterbending: a girl, in a firebender's kimono which appeared to be obviously over 50 years old, had been the one who was waterbending. And as soon as the girl finished her stance, she turned around and saw the trio. (plus one flying lemur) The girl panicked, and fire shot out of her hands! (A/N: GASP OF ALL GASPS! Lol) The girl looked at her hands, then at them, and sighed.

"Well, Avatar, and friends, I guess I best tell you how it started." But Sokka wasn't giving in that easily. Whoever she was, she could firebend, and was in Fire Nation clothes. Therefore, making her the Enemy.

"I don't think so," he hissed as he drew his club. The girl threw a foot on the ground, and all around them, waves roared as they crashed on the beach.

"NO! YOU DAMN MORON!" Sokka lowered his weapon. Perhaps he _should _let this girl tell her story.

So the four sat down on the beach, and the girl in red clothes began her tale.

* * *

"I originally came from the North Pole Water Tribes, and my name there was Waters Bend, but that simply won't do. So you can call me Flame." The girl in Fire Nation clothes decided.

Aang's face brightened up with excitement of an unknown origin.

"Flame, how'd you get to this island?" He asked. Flame sighed, and looked away.

"Well, it's a rather long story, but I shall cut it short. My father, who's of the Fire Nation, came to a festival, met my mother, married her, then moved to the North Pole with her after their marriage. After I was born and learned to walk and talk, I was taught waterbending. But when I turned 11, a Fire Nation ship came and the general onboard was to teach me firebending along with his other student. But I was so good at firebending, that student drove me away out of jealousy, and after two years of running, I ended up here." The gangs' mouths all fell open.

"Wow." Was all Sokka, Katara, and Aang managed. Flame smiled gently, and looked out to sea. On the horizon, there was a dot. Flame bit her lip, and looked away. She had a strong feeling she knew who it was.

* * *

Zuko grinned evilly as he looked up from his telescope. He found the Avatar.

"Helmsman! Head a course for that island!" He yelled, and the ship began to turn to the uncharted island.

_Uncle, I've finally done it. I've got you now, Avatar. And Uncle, you should be happy to see an old student of yours.

* * *

_

Flame held back her weed curtain and allowed Aang, Sokka, and Katara to enter her hut. They set their sleeping bags down, while Flame picked up hers.

"You guys can sleep here for tonight. But I strongly suggest you leave tomorrow." They all nodded in their approval, and huddle around the fire the stove gave off. Flame sighed, and set her sleeping bag out on the beach.

She smoothed at her sleeping bag, and laid on it as she stared to the Heavens.

Flame huddled in her sleeping bag as a wave of cold, horrible feelings washed over her.

_I know he's out there. He'll find me again. Mom, Dad, I miss you, I wish you were here. I wish we were all here on my island, living happily. I miss you guys so much._

And with that, Flame fell asleep, on knowing someone was out there, and coming to her island.

* * *

Ok, this version is different from the original. As lopchop requested, Flame will b less kind then she used 2 b. but not much. Hope ppl read and enjoy.

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	2. Zuko Knows All

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! Wish I did, though… 

Flame will b answering 2 all ur reviews! YAY! Flame: yah, yay 4 me…

Ktoe: thanx, she works hard at her stories and takes pride in all of them. Wut do u mean by zukohotness? (thinks 4 a minute) on 2nd thought, don't answer that.

Darkangel322: so u like the description? U say u felt like u were there? If that's true, I didn't c u. were u hiding in the jungle, or sitting out in the ocean? Lol

Lopchop: Zukoscute2 is very happy 2 kno that she made u happy by dedicating my (err, HER ) story 2 u. and she apologizes about the bad person thing. She doesn't remember exactly wut u requested during that IM that nite… and she says not 2 worry about u not being the 1st 2 reply, jus the knowledge u were the 1st last time is good enough 4 her. She's just a sweetheart when she wants 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Zuko Knows All

Flame yawned as she woke up. Once more, she had been plagued by dreams of that fateful day. I will not tell you what day that was, for it shall be known in good time.

She stretched, sent a few fiery punches at the sea to relieve her of the energy, and bended a little water also. This was part of Flame's cycle to stop bending-back up, a dangerous bending disease that happened when benders didn't bend for extended periods of time.

Then, on the horizon, Flame saw the worst possible thing she could for her new companions' safety. She fled to the hut, in order to wake up the trio.

* * *

Zuko grinned.

_Almost there.

* * *

_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU DAMN MORONS!" Flame screamed. Aang, Sokka, and Katara took their times sitting up.

"Wha's goin on?" Aang asked groggily as he rubbed an eye. Flame glared at him. But kept on looking over her shoulder to the sea.

"You all need to get out of here. He's coming." Flame said, frightened.

"Who?" Sokka asked. Flame right now was in no condition to respond.

"He's here. I knew it was only a matter of time before he found me. He'll capture me, and worse than last time…" Flame started to shake, and couldn't stop herself from doing so. Sokka grabbed her shoulders, and shook her violently, stopping only when Katara and Aang yelled at him to do so. Flame's head lolled back into its correct position, and she looked up at Sokka with frightened eyes. He found himself getting lost in her big green eyes, until he snapped back to reality.

"Now, who's coming this way?" Sokka asked cautiously. Flame bit her lip and stuttered out her answer.

"Z-Z-Zuko."

* * *

"Uncle, you should enjoy coming with me when I go capture the Avatar." Zuko proposed. Iroh looked up at his nephew with a grin.

"Whoever said I didn't?"

* * *

Although Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Flame were all moving as fast as they could to get the trio off and flying, they were only half done packing when Zuko hit shore. Flame found herself getting lost as she stared at the black hull of the ship.

"FLAME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Flame turned back to them.

"Keep packing, revenge has found a place here." She replied calmly, then turned to face the ship, cracking her knuckles in the process.

* * *

As Zuko walked onto shore, he was surprised to see a 13-year-old blocking him from his one way ticket home. And not just any 13-year-old…

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Flame." Zuko smirked. Flame felt her world come crashing down when he said her name.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka all froze when they heard Zuko say their new companion's name.

"How does he know your name?" Flame answered while hanging her head.

"Zuko was the other student. He gave me the name Flame because he didn't like Waters Bend. And General Iroh was my firebending teacher."

If you could have seen through Flame's charcoal black hair, which served as a veil around her face, you would have seen Flame was horribly ashamed.

* * *

Ok! Here's a description of Flame, so u don't get confused!

Flame is 13. (it's her KIMONO that's over 50! I thank god Hulia isn't here, otherwise she would say sumthing about Betty the Squirrel. Don't ask)

Flame's skin color is exactly the same as Aang's.(minus the blue arrow)

Flame's eye color is green.

Her hair is charcoal black, unless u didn't read.

And as 4 her kimono, it's the exact same as Sokka's. cept she has Fire Nation sleeves and boots. And instead of blue and white, she has red and black. (with black being the dominant color)

I need 2 finish sum other stories b4 I continue this 1, so until next time!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	3. Captured!

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

Flame: time 4 shout outs! (ME: she's starting 2 act like me. Lol)

Rioki Moondove: yay! A new reviewer! My story is WAY more popular than it wuz on nick dot com! Err, ok, done with that. And don't' worry, Zukoscute2 did reply 2 ur story, where's the cake? I'm hungry. Lol. Hmm, well, the guidelines say the characters need 2 b themselves, and Zukoscute2 is doing just that. Or, mayb that's nick dot com guidelines… I don't know! Well, Lerolas and Zukoscute2 shall tell me wut u think of Zukoscute2's other stories, there r plenty, and I hope u enjoy the update…

o-dragon: really? This seems a lot like Lin13's story? Zukoscute2 luvs her story. She's wondering when Lin13 will update, she's growing impatient. Anyway, this is basically a Zukoscute2 original, and thank u, I do believe it will b interesting…

lophcop: yes, Zukoscute2 read it, and she isn't very happy. Well, I'm not blind! U should have waved! U like this better than the original? Sweet…

Mew Ami: Zukoscute2 apologizes 4 the wait. She has 2 other stories going, along with 2 jobs, and her homeowork, and piano lessons, she hardly has time 2 b updating her stories, but she's trying very hard when she gets the chance.

* * *

Chapter 3: Captured!

Zuko looked around. There was the Avatar and his stupid friends, gaping unbelievably at the 13-year-old girl standing in front of him, then there was Flame herself. Oh, how she had changed. He remembered when he had first met Flame, at the North Pole. Her pale face, standing out from all the tanned faces, just like her father. Her giant green eyes, sparkling away from all the blue eyes staring frightened at her. Then her black hair, it was no longer styled in the ways of the Water Tribe.

_Her hair looked just like the Avatar's female companion's hair does now._

Zuko acknowledged. But, sometime after he had driven her away from his ship, she must of torn her hair from it's braid, bun, and beads. Now leaving it to flow down her shoulders.

Zuko came to the conclusion he couldn't get to the Avatar directly, so he decided a new approach. If it was to work, everything had to gin his favor.

Zuko threw a fireball, but it was not at Aang.

It was aimed at Flame.

* * *

Flame looked up at the sound of fire roaring towards her. She saw the fireball coming at her, and immediately began to pull giant streams of water out of the ocean, forming a giant shield of water.

When the water shield and fireball met, a heavy fog covered everybody. Flame looked around frantically, for the silhouette of Appa.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Katara froze as the fog fell over them, they could just barely see the silhouettes of each other, five feet in front of them.

Aang sat up on the head of Appa, and watched as Sokka and Katara loaded up the rest of their belongings.

Katara jumped on, and now they waited for Flame.

* * *

Flame searched frantically for the shape of Appa to jump out at her, so she could leave with the Avatar and his companions. Now that Zuko had landed upon her island, the bitter memories of her past were on this island, and she needed to leave her past behind. It hurt too much, to think of them.

_Mom, dad, I love you.

* * *

_

Zuko waited patiently for Flame to come running out of the fog, she would be looking for the Avatar, but would find him instead.

* * *

Flame squealed in joy when she saw the shape of Appa. She climbed aboard, and Aang snapped the reins.

"Appa! Yip yip!"

* * *

Zuko tilted his head. He heard a girl squeal, and the voice of the Avatar yelling at his stead to move. This wasn't going to plan.

Zuko looked up just as the flying bison came up and out of the fog. He shot a giant fireball at the bison, and grinned as the two met.

* * *

Appa roared when he felt the fireball burn at him. He reared back, straight as a pin, and Sokka, Aang, and Katara all held on for dear life. But Flame was new to the bison, and she slipped from the saddle.

The trio watched in horror as Flame fell back into the fog.

* * *

Flame hit the ground, on her back, with a loud thud. She got unsteadily to her feet, and began to try and find her way out.

* * *

Zuko watched as Flame fell to the ground, and winced slightly when he heard the thud signaling she had landed. He ran head on into the fog, determined to find the fire and waterbender.

* * *

Aang turned Appa around, and they landed. The trio got off hastily, and like Zuko, began their search for Flame, by calling her name.

* * *

Flame looked up at the sound of her name. She immediately began to return the call.

"Aang? Aang! Aa-" But Flame was cut off as a hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her. She felt another hand grab her wrists, and drag her away.

All Flame could do was try to writhe away from the hands that held her captive.

* * *

As the fog finally cleared (A/N: I hav no clue y Aang just didn't blow away the fog), Aang, Sokka, and Katara wearily walked back to Appa. They hadn't found Flame, they could only hope that she had gotten away.

As the trio flew over the ocean, Momo spotted something. It was actually rather obvious, but the Avatar and his companions were too sad to have noticed.

"What is it boy?" Aang asked as his lemur wrapped around his head, pointing at something.

He saw a ship, a red, metal ship.

Zuko's ship.

And on deck, Aang saw Zuko, holding someone's hands behind their back, while they writhed in his grip.

It was Flame, still enslaved in the grasp that Zuko had captured her in.

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! YEE HEE HEE HEE! 

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Halloween's Demon (or Zukoscute2. if u've read my story, Athena, u'll kno wut I'm talking about)


	4. Place of My Memory

DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR 4 cripe's sake! Gosh..

Flame: time 4 SHOUT OUTS! 

Lopchop: hmm, me and Zukoscute2 both agree u hav a point about that random wave thing. Wow, u actually made a point. Lol. And Zukoscute2 doesn't care about the candy. After all, u already told her u were sick of it.

o-dragon: thank u. and Zukoscute2 says this: "Skool sux!" and I must agree.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Place of My Memory

Zuko pushed the writhing Flame down below deck. Soldiers stuck their heads out of doors in the halls at the sound of a girl yelling.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Was the most common thing heard. There were other phrases, but not all the most appropriate.

More than once Flame tried to bite Zuko's hands off. This idea failed to work every time. Though she did get close to succeeding, once.

Zuko gave Flame one last giant shove into her cell when they got to it. The shove caused Flame to end up on her hands and knees.

"So Flame, what have you been doing for these past two years?" Zuko asked with a smirk that would make Zhao proud. (if Zhao could ever be proud of Zuko, that is. lol)

Flame got up, and whirled around to face Zuko, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"You should know what I was doing for one of those years." She hissed. Zuko laughed, then left. But before he walked out the door, Flame sent a little whip of fire at his head. Zuko whirled around, and Flame smiled innocently at him. Zuko walked away, grumbling.

"More annoying now then when she was learning firebending…" Was the last Flame heard of Zuko, before he closed the door, leaving Flame in the dark.

* * *

"Aang, what are we gonna do? Zuko has Flame, and who knows what he's gonna do to her! I mean, she's on a ship full of men! Who knows!" Sokka wailed. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. Then, she started to grin.

"Why do you care all of a sudden, Sokka? When we first met Flame, you thought she was gonna kill us with her firebending!" Sokka looked down at his feet, trying to hide the flush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, uh, you see, uh," Sokka's pride refused to say it.

"Would you happen to say, oh, I don't know, have a _crush _on Flame?" Katara asked, her smirk getting even bigger. Sokka's cheeks burned brighter.

"Maybe…" He mumbled so no one could hear.

"So, how _are _we gonna rescue Flame?" Sokka asked, trying to change the subject and get rid of the flush on his cheeks.

Aang pondered this. He too wanted to rescue Flame, but couldn't think of how…

"I got it!" Aang exclaimed suddenly. Katara and Sokka looked up at him.

"All good captors let their prisoners out, right?" Aang asked.

"I guess so…" Katara started.

"Well, Zuko will have to let Flame out eventually, and then that's when we take our chance! We go down, pick up Flame, and be off before Zuko even realizes what happened!" Katara didn't like this idea.

"Now Aang, I don't like this idea…" Sokka perked up with a little grin.

"Yah, you said _good _captors, and I doubt Zuko fits that description." Katara snickered, and Aang chuckled.

"Yah, good point, but right now, there aren't very many other choices that we have, that would actually _work._" Katara and Sokka nodded.

"You've got a point." Katara admitted with a sigh.

"Then it's settled then, tomorrow, we're off to rescue Flame!" Aang declared, and then it was lights out.

* * *

After Zuko had thrown her into a cell, Flame slept. Well, not really sleep, she was in the middle of consciousness and sleeping, when she heard the sounds of voices outside her cell door. Probably some guards gossiping right before they gave her her meal.

"But sir, why do we need her? She's just a 13-year-old girl! And she caused so much damage to the ship, the crew, and the crew's pride!" Flame smirked. At the North Pole, she had been known for causing many ruckuses, and that hadn't stopped when she had been taken aboard Zuko's ship to learn firebending.

"Because, she's a friend of the Avatar. And like the loyal boy he is, he is sure to come after her. We just need to play our cards right. He'll most likely come for her when she's out on deck, so all we need to do is let her out on deck, and then, when the Avatar arrives, we'll be waiting."

"Excellent plan! Prince Zuko!" There might have been more to the plan, but Prince Zuko and the guard that was with him left, after delivering Flame her supper. Flame still sat in the corner of her cell, horrified.

_Oh dear Fire gods and Water gods above and below! Aang, Sokka, Katara, they're all in danger! I've got to stop that plan from working, but how?

* * *

_

Hehe, I'm going 2 try and update all my stories soon, and here's a poll, I'm gonna do the same 1 on T4S (The Forgotten Sibling) happy voting!

SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY?

A duh! Of course u should!

B No, I don't think u should.

I'm doing this so I can plan it. I don't' write random chapters, and I need time 2 pla out the story, stuff like this takes a while!

I hope 4 lots of reviews and votes!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	5. Rescue Run

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

Uhh, I better go b4 Flame shows… Flame: GET OUT OF MY SPOT! (shoves Z2 away) hehe, time 4 shout outs!

Mew Ami: kk. I'll tell her.

Rioki Moondove: COOKIE! (snatches cookie) ME: uhh, it think it wuz meant 4 me…. Flame: BACK OFF! IT'S MINE! (Inner Devil: uhhh…. Ok!)

Lopchop: yes, she did say this would b a romance. But only ever so slightly. Yes, I kno I'm 2 good 4 Sokka, Z2's just doing 2 this 2 bug the crap out of Lorna…

Daemon and Phoenix: Y DOES EVERY1 WANT A SEQUEL! ME: I hav an idea 4 1, but I'm working out kinks, and I don't think I'll like it. Flame: I kno I will! (ME: we'll c about that…)

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescue Run

Flame groaned when she was woken to the sound of her cell door open. She honestly wished she was back on her island, sleeping in as long as she liked, never having a care in the world.

"Wake up, runt." The soldier barked. Flame sat up casually and looked up at the soldier coolly.

"What is the need for this interruption of my sleeping?" Flame asked innocently. The soldier grunted out a reply.

"Time for breakfast. Having it with the Prince."

* * *

The trio looked frantically over the horizon, hoping for sight of Zuko's ship.

"See it yet?" Sokka asked. Aang squinted at the rising sun, glaring at him.

"Nope."

* * *

"I'm not hungry." Flame said. She folded her arms and turned her head away from the soldier.

"Listen, missy, I don't make the rules around here, so get your lazy ass off the floor and let's go!" The soldier yelled. Flame turned her head back to the soldier, and glared at him.

"NO!" She screamed. The soldier growled.

"GET MOVING!" The soldier retorted.

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL!"

* * *

"Hey, I think I see something!" Aang yelled excitedly. Katara and Sokka, in the saddle, sat up.

"Is it the ship?" Katara asked. Aang shrugged.

"I think it is!"

* * *

"I don't want any damn breakfast! I ain't hungry!" Flame screamed and tried to writhe out of the soldier's grip.

"Yeesh, Prince Zuko was right, you _are _worse than when you were learning firebending!"

* * *

Zuko tapped the table impatiently. Where was she?

* * *

"It is! It's Zuko's ship!" Aang yelled. Momo started purring in satisfaction.

"Can we go get Flame now?" Sokka asked.

"Not yet."

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AIN'T-" But Flame was silenced by a clear, cold voice.

"Flame, thank you ever so much for joining me."

* * *

"Ok, so we see the ship, how about Flame?" Katara asked. Aang peered down at the deck.

"No, yes! Yes! I see her! But, she's with Zuko, we better wait."

* * *

Flame stared in horror at the table upon the deck. And Zuko sat at the other end of the table, smirking. On the table, were breakfast goods.

"I already told the stupid guard, I'm not hungry." Flame told Zuko quietly while keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Not hungry? Impossible. You were always hungry when you were here the first time." Flame kept her eyes down, and away from the food, and Zuko.

"I've been living on a deserted island for a year, I think I've learned how to control my appetite."

"I'm sure you have." Flame dared to look up.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" She hissed. Zuko's smirk just got bigger, and Flame wanted to whip it off with a water whip.

"Well, if you say you have learned to control your appetite, then you must be capable of gathering up immense hunger." Flame's green eyes got big, very big.

_Damn loopholes._

Flame thought angrily. She turned her head away.

"While that may be true, I'm not hungry." Zuko was not giving up. He could see the Avatar's bison in the distance, watching them, waiting for them, waiting for him to leave, so they could rescue the young girl before him.

"I don't believe you." Flame bit her lip in annoyance.

"I'm not eating."

"Please, just have a biscuit."

"NO!"

"I suggest you eat, or you'll get sick."

"I'd rather be sick than stuck on this ship." Flame muttered. She would have continued, if her belly hadn't just given a loud growl. She put a hand over her stomach, and glared at Zuko.

"You win, cheep skate."

Flame sat down quietly at the other end of the table, under Zuko's ever-watchful eyes. She ate a little of everything, and then, Zuko got up.

"Where ya going?" Flame asked as Zuko walked through the hatch. Zuko stopped at the hatch door, and called over his shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Was all he said, before he was gone.

Flame continued to eat, not knowing that her captor's plan was working just as it was suppose to.

* * *

"It's safe, let's go!" Aang yelled. Katara and Sokka braced for landing.

* * *

Flame looked up at the sounding of something flying overhead. Her eyes grew wide, and her pupils shrank.

She had been so stupid! This was Zuko's plan!

_They have to leave, now!_

"AANG! STAY AWAY!" Flame screamed. She stood up, and waved her arms.

"GET AWAY! THIS ISN'T SAFE! IT'S A TRAP!" Appa landed rather gracefully on deck, and the three passengers hopped off.

"Aang, you must leave, this is all a trap!" Flame cried. Aang shook his head disobediently.

"No, we're not leaving, not without you." And then, there was silence as Flame and the trio stared at each other.

The silence was broken by the sound of clapping.

"Well, that's all very touching, Avatar, but it's true, you won't be leaving. But for another reason," Zuko's arrogant voice sneered. Around him stood his strongest firebenders.

Flame's eyes paled and lost focus, as if recalling an old memory. Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes, and think trickles of salty tears ran down her cheeks. Sokka walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Flame, you OK?" Suddenly, Flame snapped back to reality, and wrenched her shoulder out of Sokka's grip.

"Never better." She muttered.

In one graceful spin, fire leaped from Flame's foot, and at Zuko and his firebenders. They all backed away, trying to calm the flames. Which gave Flame time to do another trick.

Out of the ocean, a giant stream of water rose, and floated before Flame. She pushed her arms out, and the water flew away, right into Zuko and his men, plummeting them into the wall. The all fell to the ground unconscious.

Flame turned to Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

"Go. They will be waking up soon. And, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll, I'll signal for you, with some form of my bending or another. Just, stay by, until then." Reluctantly, the trio boarded Appa, and flew away.

Flame turned to face the awaking Zuko, waiting for her pending punishment.

* * *

Hope y'all liked! Till next time, Happy Thanksgiving!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	6. Burn For A Gift

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

OMG! I saw the finale! It wuz so kool! I mean, the Face Dealer, (Ko) Yue becoming the moon, Zhao, dying (HECK YES!) Zuko, and, OMG! ZULA! SHE'S NOW APART OF THE SHOW! Zula, she made an appearance at the end! Ooh! I wish they'd start the new season soon! And if they don't… (holds up a bazooka) let the fireworks fly.

* * *

Chapter 6: Burn For A Gift

Flame looked at Zuko, and sighed. He might be out for a while. She climbed onto the bow of the ship, and locked herself in meditation. The Fire Nation's metal below her, the water of her people surrounding her, she felt at utter peace here, in this place.

Flame recalled when she had still been under Iroh's teaching.

_Flame sat on the bow, locked in meditation. The soldiers, all doing their rounds, made sure to steer clear of her. They had learned, that when in meditation, Flame was at her deadliest. She was like the cobra, she looked so peaceful, so calm, up until she striked at the fool who wandered too near._

"_Miss Flame, your room has a meditation table, why not use that?" Came the calm Iroh's voice. Flame cracked open one eye, that long, strand of hair, done in the style of the Water Tribe, slicing her eye in half._

"_Dear General Iroh, have you forgotten I also bend water, not just fire?" Iroh and Flame shared a steady gaze at each other._

"_No, I have not forgotten."_

"_Then, please, you must understand. The firebenders must be near their element to truly be at peace during meditation. I need something more, I need something that represents all of my heritage." Iroh nodded._

"_Of course, it makes sense, but how does that fit in with you meditating outside?" Flame opened her other eye, but her body never moved._

"_The Fire Nation's metal represents my firebending nature, meditation would not be complete without the cold hard, yet warm, and slightly soothing, feel of my people's fiery metal. The ocean surrounding us represents my waterbending nature, cool, and much more soothing than the metal of Fire, it helps me tame the raw power of firebending, which flows through my veins." Iroh nodded._

"_It makes sense. And I can see something else, Miss Flame." Flame cocked an eyebrow._

"_What?"_

"_I see that you're holding back. I see you have much potential, Miss Flame, if you simply let go." Flame's gaze darkened, and she looked away. She looked to the ocean, trying to control the fires of her temper, which were beginning to roar._

"_If I were to let go, the Earth Kingdom would be truly ashes, and the oceans, evaporated to no return." Flame stated. Neither her nor Iroh knew why she said this, but they both knew it was true._

_Flame needed meditation to stop her from letting go._

Flame's eyes opened at the sound of someone stirring. The guards were standing up, and Zuko was just coming to.

* * *

The moment Zuko saw Flame sitting on the bow, in the meditation style, just like before, he felt it all boil to a point.

"Why are you still here? Where is the Avatar? _And why didn't you go with him?_" Flame wagged her finger at Zuko.

"No need to be redundant. To answer your questions in order, 1. I chose to stay here. 2. I have no clue where Aang is. And 3, if I left, and was captured again, my punishment would be worse than what I'm about to go through." Zuko stood up, and cracked his knuckles.

"Very much correct. Come here, and lift up your sleeve."

Flame, undaunted, obeyed.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Katara all watched the ship earnestly. What would become of Flame?

* * *

Zuko grasped her bare forearm, and Flame started to writhe and scream, trying to break Zuko's grasp. His hand was burning hot.

But Flame refused to shed tears. She had never cried, after that day.

* * *

The trio looked away from the red ship, at the sounds of Flame's screams.

Silent tears rolled down Sokka's cheeks.

* * *

As soon as Zuko's hand began to smoke, he released Flame. Flame swayed backwards, but never fell down. She cradled her arm to her chest, and began to try and soothe her wounds.

"Let that be a warning, next time you pull a stunt like that, it will be _much _worse." And Zuko was gone.

Leaving Flame alone with the guards, to take her back to her cell.

* * *

Flame's eyes bore into the ceiling. She was lying on a comfortable bed, in a new room. She didn't get it, she was burned, as a punishment for a crime, then given a gift? A new room? What was going on?

But it didn't matter, she was just so tired, and her burnt arm radiated a constant throb of pain. And it eventually lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Yes, I know, short chappie, but I wanted to update, and it's always hard 4 me 2 write longer chapters. Well, adios!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	7. Bitter Goodbyes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Avatar.

ME: haha, Flame, looks like you're out of a job! Flame: WAAAAA!

ME; and you deserve it, too.

Flame: evil.

ME: no, that's Devil.

Inner Devil: yup!

Flame: erg.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bitter Goodbyes

Flame woke with a groan, and rolled over to the window of her new room. With a yawn, she rolled onto her back and her eyes bore into the ceiling. Her new friends' faces began to haunt her.

_No, don't think about them. Whatever you do, don't think of them._

_Yah, you'll burn the ship down._

_Wouldn't be as bad as the time I nearly melted the North Pole 'cause HE showed up._

_True._

_Exactly._

_Now what?_

_Dunno._

_Great._

_Very funny._

_I know._

Deciding to quit arguing with herself, Flame got up, and went on deck.

* * *

Flame sighed and leaned against the railing. She took deep breaths of the salty sea air, trying to remove the memory of the family she left behind.

_I told you not to think about them!_

_I can't help it! I never said goodbye!_

_Then say goodbye to your other friends, and move on!_

Following her inner voice, Flame sat on the bow of the ship in a meditating position for the rest of the day, never moving.

Not even the slightest twitch.

* * *

It was dark out, she could tell. She could barely feel the sun's warmth on her back, which meant the sun was down, and the moon was beginning to come up.

Flame meditated until she heard the hatch close for the final time that night. When it shut, Flame leapt off the bow and raced to the stern of the ship, where the helmsman, or anybody else for that matter, couldn't see her.

She sent powerful blasts of fire into the air, and waited for them to come.

* * *

"Hey guys! See that?" Aang pointed to red and orange lighting the sky for a few seconds. Katara nodded.

"Yah. Think it's her?" Aang nodded, then looked towards the source of the light.

"I can guarantee."

* * *

Flame kept her gaze towards the sky until she say the ivory bison come racing down towards her.

"FLA-" Aang started but the fire and waterbender hushed him.

"Not so loud, everyone just went to sleep." They all nodded.

"Flame!" He whispered. She giggled.

"It's nice to see you again." She said quietly. Aang nodded.

"Likewise." Flame sighed and hung her head. Katara put her hand on Flame's shoulder.

"Flame, you ok?" Flame shook her head.

"No, not until you leave." Sokka looked taken back.

"Why?" He asked immediately.

"I'm not gonna let you guys get captured and taken to the Fire Nation because of me! I want you all to just continue, do your duty as the Avatar, and," Flame bit her lip.

"forget about me." The trio fought back tears.

"No, Flame! We're not leaving you here with that spoiled Prince!" Sokka yelled, and rushed forward, but Flame halted him with a wave of fire.

"No, please, I can handle Zuko, I've done it before, haven't I? Just, go on, stop Ozai, I'll escape." Flame reasoned.

"Someday." She whispered so no one could hear. Reluctantly, Aang nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye, isn't it?" Flame cracked a small grin.

"I already told you it was." Aang grinned too.

"Goodbye Flame."

"Goodbye Avatar Aang." And then, Flame hugged each one of her friends, and placed a small kiss on Aang's cheek, which Sokka didn't notice.

Flame watched with tear filled eyes as ivory bison flew away.

Forgetting her pride, and her rules for herself, Flame allowed the tears to flow as she walked below deck.

* * *

Aww, so sad, but wait! I'm not finished with this story! There's still a long way to go! 

NOTICE: Aang and the gang wont be in the story as often from this point onward.

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	8. A Sight To Remember

DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR.

Hmm, I got nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Sight To Remember

After saying goodbye, Flame was locked in solitude and depression for days. She would wander the ship aimlessly, or sit on the bow and meditate for sometimes a full 24 hours. Soldiers sometimes noted that in her deepest set of meditation, sparks of fire would come out of Flame's nose, her breaths were so deep.

* * *

After about a week of this strange behavior, Zuko had enough. He walked up to her, and when she paid him absolutely no mind at all, he growled.

"What _is _wrong with you, Flame?" Zuko demanded.

"What's wrong is that a spoiled, pompous, and exiled Prince is intruding upon my meditation." Flame replied, never leaving her meditation sitting pose, or even opening an eye.

Zuko felt it all rise to a peak, this girl was always so calm, so knowing, so fierce, so damn _perfect_. She reminded him far too much of his sister.

In a flash of rage, Zuko shot an arc of fire at Flame. Without opening an eye, Flame raised one arm, and with it, a stream of water. She waved the water in front of her just the fireball was about to hit her, steam flew everywhere.

Zuko's rage became an inferno when he say Flame was still sitting on the bow, meditating.

_Why are you so damn perfect?_

Zuko sent attack after attack at the young water and firebender, but she never moved. Finally, Zuko shot a fireball at Flame that would make Flame have to fight back. She opened one eye as the fireball flew. In one swift motion, she shot her legs out, and fire came from her feet, destroying the fireball. In the smoke from the explosion of when the two fireballs met, Zuko saw Flame's silhouette walking towards him.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." She hissed. Zuko didn't realize what he was in for.

Flame was the first to attack, she rose her hands high above her head, slowly to the left,t hen quickly to the right. Zuko didn't understand it, what was that suppose to do? His question was answered immediately suddenly lurched to the right. Zuko lost his balance, fell to the ground, and slid to the railing. To Zuko's amazement, Flame was still standing, tall and proud.

_Ice._

Zuko's subconscious whispered.

_What?_

_Her feet! There's ice on them! She froze her feet to the ground!_

Sure enough, Zuko saw something white coating Flame's boots.

_I'll use that to my advantage, she can't move now._

_No! Not a good-_

But Zuko didn't listen. Now that the ship was up-righted, he could stand on his feet again. Zuko threw a dozen fireballs, all with one target: Flame. Flame quickly spread her arms out, brought her hands behind her head, then threw her hands forward. Quickly and efficiently melting the ice on her feet, turning it to water, and whipping it at Zuko. The force of that small whip knocked Zuko overboard.

Zuko hit the water with a very large '_splash_'. The last thing Zuko saw was Flame's bored face staring at him from over the railing.

_Damn perfect._

Was the last thing Zuko thought before everything went black…

* * *

Soldiers from all around bent over the railing, trying to find the overboard Prince, while Flame leaned against the railing lazily.

"What happened?" Iroh anxiously asked. One brave soldier spoke up.

"It was a sparring, sir, Miss Flame knocked Prince Zuko over on purpose, sir!" He squeaked. The enraged Iroh faced the 13-year-old.

"Flame, since you knocked him over, you can bring him back!" Iroh snapped. Flame shrugged, and brought one hand up over her head. Up rose a pillar of water, and on it, sat an unconscious Zuko. She carefully waterbended Zuko on deck, then returned the water to the ocean below. Flame removed the water from Zuko's lungs, tossing it carelessly to the side. Flame then put one hand over Zuko's heart, and began to breathe deeply, using her firebending to help the Prince warm up.

Zuko sat up sputtering, and looked around as if he were crazy. Flame stood up, and walked away.

"My work is done." She said as she walked away. As Flame walked past the soldier who had told on her, she elbowed him harshly in the back. And then, she was throught he hatch and gone.

* * *

That evening, Flame stood on the bow, hugging it as she stared out at the horizon. Her big green eyes got even bigger at the sight of land. But the land began to spur old memories in her head.

In an instant, Flame was sprinting to the helm, screaming,

"HELMSMAN!"

* * *

hehe, lopchop should remember what happens now. :)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	9. The Festival Part 1

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

Hmm, not much to say, so, let's get on with it!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Festival (Part 1)

Flame scrambled up the ladder so quickly and so clumsily, she looked sort of like a strange monkey.

The fire and waterbender stood in the doorway of the helm, panting, and leaning against the side of the door for support. The helmsman looked upon her worriedly.

"Something wrong, Miss Flame?" Flame stood next to the helmsman, and pointed outward, toward the coastline, that was they were sailing to meet.

"F-f-festival, at land, are we stopping there?" Flame panted. It took the helmsman a few seconds to understand.

"Oh, you mean the Nation's Festival?" Flame nodded eagerly.

"Sorry, but we'll only be stopping in the Festival's port. Prince Zuko doesn't want to stay at land for long. Says that he's seen the Avatar again." Flame gritted her teeth.

_Damn it, I have a feeling he simply saw a cloud that _looks _like_ _their bison!_

"Well then, thank you for telling me. But I will be getting into that festival." The helmsman raised an eyebrow.

But before the helmsman could ask what she meant, Flame had disappeared down the ladder.

* * *

"No." Zuko said firmly. Flame had been begging him to let her go into the festival, but he refused.

"You're my prisoner, prisoners don't get let out." Flame bit her lip in annoyance, and Zuko noted how, even when she begged, she looked extremely calm.

"Fine then, _be _that way." Flame snapped, and disappeared through the hatch.

* * *

They were all gone, everyone, all down at those little shops, getting supplies and what not. Even her guards were gone. Bah, they were making this too easy.

With the skill of a Ninja (hint) Flame leapt of the railing of the ship, landed on the dock with perfect grace, and walked into the Festival of Nations, unnoticed.

After all, the only thing out of place about her was her eyes.

* * *

Flame looked around in pure awe, her mother had given her beautiful descriptions of the Festival, everything was described, down to the litter on the ground, and Flame realized what she had imagined when her mother had spoke, was exactly what she saw.

Flame wandered into the Water Tribe section of the festival, full of blues, whites, moons, and oceans and waves.

People all around her stared at her in disgust, simply because of her black hair and black and red clothes. One vender called out to her.

"Yo Fire scum! In this Festival, we may be at peace, but firebenders know to steer clear of us!" Flame turned her head sharply towards the speaker. The vender paled horribly, the tan in his face was gone. The sight of her eyes, the only truly different eyes in the North Pole, was impossible to forget, and horribly frightening if you were stared at when she was angry, and not happy. If you saw her when she was sad, your heart would break in an instant, when her eyes were filled with envy, something wanted you to get the thing she wished for, just so that horrible look in her eyes would disappear.

"You. No… They said you were…" The vender, he ran off, telling his assistant he was going on break.

Flame wandered further into the Festival, looking for that familiar face…

"Waters Bend!" Flame turned around to face the kind woman who called her name. The woman, around five feet, was plump, with her hair in a brown bun, with wisps of silver in it, while her icy eyes, filled with warmth, stared at her.

"Icy Water!"

Flame embraced the old woman, and the woman returned the hug with just as much love. Flame felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, but she shoved them away. The woman known as Icy Water pushed Flame away and examined her.

"You are the same, Waters Bend." Icy Water said kindly.

"Are you sure about that?" Flame asked jokingly, leaning against the counter of Icy Water's stand.

"I guess this explains why you would disappear for a week every year, wouldn't it?" Flame asked, staring into the crowd. Icy Water grinned.

"Maybe." Flame laughed. Icy Water was as funny as ever.

"Has much changed in the North Pole?" Flame asked. Icy Water shook her head.

"Not much."

Flame knew that her godmother was lying, for her sake, after what she had witnessed.

* * *

"Has _anyone _seen Flame?" Zuko snapped. Every soldier, even his uncle, shook their head no.

"She must be in the festival." One timid soldier suggested. Zuko growled, and walked off the ship.

_Damn you, Flame.

* * *

_

"Well, I guess I should be- hide me!" Flmae squealed, when she saw another body dressed in red advancing. Icy Water, slightly confused, simply obeyed, and shoved Flame under the counter.

"Keep quiet." Icy Water hissed as Zuko approached her stand.

"Good afternoon, sir! Can I be helping you?" Icy Water asked cheerily. Zuko humphed.

"Seen a girl with her hair down, firebender kimono, and green eyes? Goes by the name of Flame." Icy Water shook her head. Everything fit Waters Bend, but since when had she been called _Flame_?

"No, sir, I haven't seen anyone of the sort, I don't know why there would be such people here, no offence, you should try the Fire Nation area, I'm sure they've seen her." Icy Water said, pretending confusion.

Zuko nodded, and left that area of the Festival. Icy Water sighed, and leaned against the counter, while Flame crawled out from under the counter.

"Waters Bend, why did he say your name was Flame? And I thought you traveled with him?" Flame's eyes darkened as she looked away.

"_Guess you could say I was traveling."_

"Waters Bend?" Flame bit her lip, and looked up at Icy Water. She sighed.

"Zuko hated Waters Bend, he told me that if I was going to be on board a Fire Nation ship, that I must abandoned anything that had to do with the Water Tribe. That. Included. My name…" Flame bit her lip, and looked away shamefully. Icy Water shook her head.

"Waters Bend, it does not matter if Zuko takes away your bending, your name, and your home. Water Tribe blood is in your veins, you were born as Waters Bend, so Waters Bend you shall always be. Never, until you lose control, will you be Flame. Never, until you forget your heritage, and you are, will you be Flame." Flame looked into Icy Water's clear blue eyes.

"And if I forget?" Icy Water smiled.

"Then you'll remember somehow. Now go, and enjoy the Festival." Flame nodded, and with a weight from her heart lifted, wandered into the Fire Nation area.

* * *

Gold, orange, red, and many, many flames, as far as the eye could see. Flame found it boring.

She wandered over to a jewelry stand, seeing if she could find anything worth looking at, when-

Great Agni and Shala above, that was _the _most beautiful gem she had ever seen! It appeared to be some strange ruby, and inside, it looked like it had a small flame flickering in it, like it was alive. Flame picked it up in the palm of her hand. Her hand suddenly felt warmer, and she felt stronger. Flame rolled the gem over and over, and it appeared that there was some sort of inscription on it.

_Zuko _

Was written, with sharp jabs, into the gem. This gem belonged to Zuko? Flame looked up at the vender with wide eyes.

"How much for this?" Flame asked, pointing to the gem in her hands. The vender shrugged.

"30 gold pieces." The fire and waterbender restrained herself from gasping. Only 30? This was a fire ruby! It was possibly the _rarest _gem on earth! And he was selling it for 30 gold pieces? It was worth more than a million gold pieces! Any man who had a fire ruby was the richest on earth!

Flame eagerly dug into her pocket, and pulled out a heavy money sack. The vender eyed her. That gem was being held onto for a very special customer, but he wanted to see how much this young lady would pay, first.

"I have 50." The vender's hand shot out, and snatched the bag of gold away from Flame.

"Sold." After all, the man who had bought that gem the first time had paid 40 gold pieces this girl was paying more!

Flame walked away happily, holding the fire ruby in her hands, treasuring the warmth and power it held, before she returned it to its owner.

"Excuse me young lady, but I believe that gem is mine." Flame looked up to see a tall firebender in front of her. His hair was cascading down his back, and Flame couldn't help but think that he reminded her of someone. Flame snarled, and cradled the fire ruby to her, and away from the stranger.

"Back off, bud, I paid 20 gold extra for this, there is _no way_ I'm giving it up." Flame growled. She noticed the stranger was struggling with his temper.

"Listen, _little girl_, that is my-" Flame cut him off with an arc of fire.

"NO MEANS NO! THIS IS MINE!" Flame screeched. Everyone around her looked up. The stranger looked down at her spitefully.

"If you're so eager to keep it, why don't we fight for it? Winner keeps it." Flame shrugged.

"That's it? Winner gets the gem? Why don't we make it more interesting?" The stranger leaned in close, and Flame could smell his putrid breath.

"Are you saying that you agree?" Flame's lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"Winner gets this pretty gem," Flame held up the fire ruby.

"And if I win, you have to pay for anything else I want from this Festival." The stranger nodded.

"But if I win, you have to be my personal slave, doing _any _and _everything _I ask for." Flame bit her lip. Men were so, _perverted_, anymore. Flame held her hand out. The stranger grasped it, and shook it firmly.

"Deal." She hissed.

"Now how will we fight? Weapons, bending, or just our fists?" The stranger had a sick, demented, and _demonic _grin on his face.

"Agni Kai, all bendings allowed." Flame nodded.

"I chose how we fight, you choose where." Flame thought, then returned the stranger's grin.

"By the dock." The stranger nodded.

"Let the fight begin." And Flame and the stranger walked away, every Fire Nation citizen in the Festival following.

* * *

Zuko wondered what was going on, and where were these people going? He stopped one man, running, who was trying to catch up with his family.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked. The young man looked up at him with bright and excited eyes.

"Some fool just challenged the Fire Lord to a duel!"

* * *

BWAHAHAHA! It took me long enough! This chapter was actually made up out of several parts from the original tale, but I'm only have way done! Lopchop, you sooooo know what happens next!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	10. The Festival Part 2

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. 

Yes, my readers! The hiatus is over! Z2 is back in action!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Festival Part 2

Zuko, eager for a chance to see his father again, followed the crowd to the makeshift Agni Kai arena at the docks.

* * *

Flame knelt down, wearing the traditional Agni Kai pants, the light cloth on her shoulders, the two arm bands, and a thin strip of cloth wrapped around her chest, since she _was_ a girl.

* * *

Zuko shoved his way to the front of the crowd, but the work was slow and tedious. By the time Zuko was halfway to the front, the gong sounded.

* * *

Flame stood there, glaring at her opponent. He had a triumphant smirk on his face. Oh, how that made her angry. Gritting her teeth, Flame sent a fiery punch at the stranger. He dodged easily, and sent a fire punch right back at her.

_What goes around, comes around._

_Go away! I need to be fo- CRAP!_

The stranger sent a swift kick at Flame's stomach. She was knocked off her feet, and hit the ground hard. But that's not all. Before Flame stopped, the force of the kick made her do a few backward somersaults.

_Why is everyone so determined to make me hit the ground on my back!_

Flame forced herself up on her elbows, and grinned at her opponent.

"Is that the best you can do?" Flame whispered with a grin. The stranger returned Flame's grin with one of his own.

"Nope." With that, the stranger sent three giant waves of fire at Flame. Her green eyes stared at the roaring fiery onslaught, and her eyes quickly flashed at the water resting out beyond the dock…

With one powerful movement of her arm, Flame brought up a giant shield of water, protecting her from the fire, but producing much steam. The crowd gasped.

"Is it possible…?"

"I thought she was dead…?"

"Do you mean to say he lied to us?"

"Impossible! He is far too loyal to his Nation to lie to his people!"

"But, she bends two Elements! Surely she is-"

"Hush! Do not speak his name! He is disgraced!"

And other such things could be heard as they were murmured in the crowd. Zuko looked around, wondering what they were talking about.

The stranger stood on the other side of the fog, staring in disbelief.

"You cheated!" He screeched. Flame laughed and shook her head.

"You said all bendings allowed, so, I'm not cheating!" The stranger growled, and sent a fireball through the mist. Flame saw the orange glow in the haze, and quickly bent backwards. Flame watched as the fireball just barely grazed past her.

"Flame?" She turned around on impulse at the sound of her name.

"Zuko?"

"Prince Zuko?" Flame turned back around. The mist had cleared, and Flame could see her opponent again. She looked first at the stranger, then to Zuko. Zuko, stranger, Zuko, stranger. She saw a resemblance.

"I'm dueling with the Fire Lord?" Flame squeaked. Fire Lord Ozai laughed at her.

"You didn't realize that?" He jeered. Flame growled and resumed her fighting stance, a fierce, determined fire burning bright in her eyes.

"I don't serve you." She hissed.

"I serve no Nation, for I am a Daughter of two." Ozai laughed cruelly.

"Ah, yes, you must be General Kiroh's daughter." Flame's eyes widened, and her pupils shrank. With the scream of a banchee, Flame shot a long ice dagger and a large blast of fire at the Fire Lord.

"Don't. _Ever_. Speak. My father's name. Again…" She hissed in a dangerously low tone between gasps. Ozai sneered at her.

"What's the matter?" He mock cooed.

"My father chose not to serve you. Drop his titles, drop his disgrace. He is not a disgrace to the Water Tribes." Flame snapped. Ozai laughed at her.

"He was a disgrace even to them. You were obviously oblivious to the people of that tribe." Flame's eyes narrowed in a dark glare.

"_Liar._" She growled. Ozai shook his head with a smirk.

"I speak the truth." He replied acidly.

"You have never spoken the truth in your life. My father has said you say you care about your Nation, your Empire, and yet, you begin to ship young boys and old men off to fight. You are be ridding the Nation of all men, just so your army can expand, and you can win this stupid war. You said, long ago, that you loved your son, and yet, here he is. An abominable scar on his face delivered by your hand. You have permanently banished him on a wild goose chase to capture the most powerful being on earth. Those are not the gestures of a loving father. They are the actions of a ruthless tyrant who is ordering a permanent onslaught not only of opposing countries, but of his own."

"You speak the words of your father." Ozai sneered. Flame nodded.

"For that is how I was raised." Flame suddenly sat down.

"What are you doing?" Ozai yelled. Flame stared at him through half closed eyes.

"Well, since you just want to talk all day, I might as well meditate, so I don't have to listen to you." Ozai growled, and threw a fireball at Flame.

And it went on like this for about 2 hours, Ozai and Flame fighting each other with powerful firebending, something extraordinary, considering Flame was so young, and was holding her own very well. It made Zuko very jealous.

He stood at the front of the crowd, an envious glint in his eyes, remembering someone else who was just as skilled at firebending.

And was also younger than him, and a girl.

_"Ha! I beat you again, brother!" Zula jeered cruelly at her five-year-old brother. Zuko whimpered, not only in fright of getting hurt, but in embarrassment. He was five she was four! He was older! He should be better than her!_

"_Zula, do not hurt your brother. He _is _the heir for the throne." Ozai stated calmly, although his disappointment in Zuko was very evident._

_Zuko smirked at Zula. He might not be the better fighter, but being first in line for the throne was something he held over Zula's head with pride._

_And it would only get worse as they got older._

For their age, Zuko and his sister had both been very smart. Or, they at least understood that Zuko would become Fire Lord and Zula would be there if he died before she did, and he had no heir.

Flame and Ozai panted, this fight couldn't go on much longer. They both began to make fireballs, in one last-ditch attempt to win the Agni Kai.

When the fireballs met, there was a huge explosion, when the smoke cleared, they saw just as Flame fell to the ground in pure exhaustion, and defeat.

"NO!"

* * *

HAHAHA! This is my second cliffie, I'm on fire!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	11. The Festival Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR.

And… I'm back!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Festival Part 3

The world became a haze for Zuko. He heard himself screaming, and running towards the fallen figure, and cradling her in his arms. Something was wrong with this picture.

Flame's eyes opened a little. There was a figure above her, a blurry one, but it reminded her of her father. Then, it slowly rearranged, and lo! It was indeed her father. Flame put a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, dad, I failed." Zuko rose his eyebrow. He was not her father she must be hallucinating.

"Give me the girl, Prince Zuko." The Prince looked up to see his father looming over him.

When Zuko didn't reply, Ozai grew frustrated.

"We had a deal, she lost, I won, she's mine, Zuko. Give her to me." Zuko glared, he didn't want to give her up!

Suddenly, Flame's eyes snapped open as if she woke from some horrid dream. She saw Zuko above her, and Ozai next to her, screamed, and bolted out of Zuko's arms and through the crowd.

She was small, so Ozai and Zuko, who were trying to be hot on her trail, could not see nor find her.

Flame's heart was beating loud, and over at the edge of the crowd was her kimono and boots. She quickly stopped at her pile of clothes, and started to hastily put on her boots. Out of the corner of her eye, Flame saw the Lord and Prince steadily making their way towards her. She bit back a cry, grabbed her kimono, and ran.

Both Fire Lord and Prince growled when they no longer saw Flame. But Ozai simply didn't care. He had enough maids and concubines; he could hunt down the little half-breed some other day.

But Zuko, on the other hand, ran into the crowd, half crazed in his search to find her. Never had a prisoner escaped, (except the Avatar, but he didn't count) and Flame sure as heck wouldn't either.

* * *

Flame now had her sleeved shirt on, her kimono that went on top on, her arm guards, and her hair had been ripped from the ponytail it had been in for the Agni Kai. She was normal again.

She ran through the Earth Kingdom section of the festival, ruined some crazy guy's cabbage cart, and made it into the Water Nation part of the festival in record time.

Yells were heard as a black and red clad figure rushed for refuge from the banished Prince of the Fire Nation, hoping to escape him. Hair fell into her eyes, but she could still see her godmother holding out items to be sold at her stand.

"Icy Water! Hide me!" Flame cried desperately. Icy Water looked at her, then rushed into the crowd, and dragged Flame back to her stand, and shoved her under the counter. And not a minute to soon, Zuko had just arrived at her stand.

"Hello again, sir, have you found your woman yet?" Icy Water asked silkily with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I'm not his woman!" Flame hissed. Icy Water just smiled. Zuko stared at Icy Water long and hard.

"No, but I know how to make her come out." Zuko's hand rushed out, and grabbed Icy Water. Zuko's hand lit up in fire, the flames licking just beneath Icy Water's chin, desperately trying to reach their way up and burn her skin.

"Come out, Flame, and this woman won't be harmed!" Zuko called out. All the business the market stopped immediately, just staring at the Fire Nation man threatening one of their own. They were not fool enough to try and stop him. Flame felt the edge of panic in her mind.

_No, no, no…No more, I won't lose Icy Water too… _

"Zuko! Stop this madness! Let her go! Please! Don't hurt her!" Flame cried out, bursting from under the counter; she ran up to Zuko and grabbed his elbow, begging him to let Icy Water go, her big green eyes pleading with him with all her heart and soul. The Prince smirked down at her, and the flames around his hand extinguished, and Icy Water was thrown out of his grasp; in replacement, Flame was crushed against his frame.

When Icy Water turned around, she saw Flame fighting back tears, and winning.

_She needs to cry. _

Icy Water thought sadly. But she could not force anything upon her goddaughter.

"Oh Waters Bend! Since you are so desperate to find out about this festival, you must go to the dance floor! It should have the greatest experience for you!" Icy Water called out. Flame's face paled, and she shook her head. Zuko looked down at her angrily.

"Oh no, this is not going to be a waste of time. We're going." What Zuko hated most was when something was a waste of time, so he always did everything in his power to make sure it wasn't. Flame immediately started squirming in his arms when Zuko started to drag her towards the dance floor. She couldn't go there! Not to that place!

Somehow, Flame managed to crawl out of Zuko's arms. She bolted through the festival, and bumped into an old friend of hers, Blue Horizon.

"Waters Bend! Shala bless us! It's been so long!" Blue Horizon cried happily, hugging her friend. Flame looked hastily over her shoulder, seeing the figure she was running from steadily get closer through the crowd.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, Blue Horizon. But honestly, I must be going…" Flame said quickly. Blue Horizon shook her head, her deep blue eyes tinkling with lost memories.

"No, you must meet my new boyfriend! Oh, where is he! There!" Blue Horizon pointed to a boy with long hair and dressed in green and yellow. He turned around, and smiled at them. He walked up to the two girls, and bowed.

"Waters Bend, this is my boyfriend, Haru!" Blue Horizon said happily. Flame nodded at him quickly.

"Nice to meet you Haru, but please, I must be going!" Blue Horizon looked at her confusedly.

"Why?" Flame's childhood friend asked sadly. Flame scoffed. Now she remembered why she had given up on Blue Horizon when she was 7…

_"Why do I need to hide?" Blue Horizon asked, crossing her short, seven year old, parka clad arms in confusion. Waters Bend just gaped at her friend._

"_Because I'm suppose to find you!" Waters Bend cried in exasperation. Blue Horizon tilted her head stupidly._

"_Why?" She asked. Waters Bend screamed in frustration, and stomped away, snow shifting from the bender's anger, leaving Blue Horizon standing in her wake, still not understanding the point of the game, Hide-and-Seek._

"_I give up!" Waters Bend cried, and threw her hands into the air, and two pillars of snow followed her hands. _

"Excuse me, miss, but why are you hugging her?" Zuko asked with as much Princely dignity as he could muster. Blue Horizon looked up at him kindly.

"Oh, hello, sir, this is an old friend of mine, and we have just met after two years of separation after a mean Fire Prince came and took her away. You look sort of like him. Are you him?" Blue Horizon asked suspiciously. Flame groaned. Zuko smirked.

"No, I think you have mistaken me for someone else." Zuko said smoothly. Blue Horizon suddenly looked even more stupid then she truly was.

"Sorry sir. Bye Waters Bend, I hope you go listen to the music they play! It's so wonderful!" Blue Horizon called as Zuko dragged Flame away. She looked at her friend with pity.

"Blue Horizon, you fool, someday you will be slapped for being so stupid, and I hope I get to see it." Flame muttered.

Once they reached the gate towards where couples were slowly waltzing to the music that magical musicians were playing, Zuko wrapped one arm around Flame much to her disgust, so that they would look more like a couple. To Flame's disappointment they were allowed in.

The Prince and double bender slowly waltzed with the rest of the couples. Flame tried to shut out the music, for it was a curse. Any who listened to it would fall in love with the first person they saw.

Unfortunately, Zuko did not know, and was listening to the music happily.

_Damn this curseful music._

Flame thought bitterly. She tried to focus on other things other than the music, but all she could think of was her parents, waltzing in this same spot, falling head over heels for each other, her father dressed in his Fire armor, flames leaping across his belly, her mother, dressed in a calming blue kimono, hence her name, Calm Water, and they were dancing to the same music their daughter was dancing to now, the music…

Flame screamed with all her strength, shoving Zuko away. The musicians stopped playing, the dancers stopped dancing, but Flame never saw it. She had hunched over, her eyes squeezed shut, her hands clamped over her ears, trying to shut out the ringing of the music in her ears, trying to blind the sight of her parents staring at each other with love-filled eyes, but she couldn't. She ran into the forest next to the festival, and never heard Zuko calling after her. She never saw the tree right in front of her…

Flame slammed into the tree, and fell to the ground, unconscious; and began to dream of one of her worst memories.

* * *

Woo! Finished! Now, for an important ANNOUNCEMENT:

I know you all like this story.I know you want me to update ASAP. But please realize, I'm a person too. And people have lives. Which consists of homework, jobs, ect. And this uses up quite a bit of my life. So I have limited time to update. So please, don't tell me to hurry and update, because this pressure just adds up and makes me less willing to write. And I have lots of stories to write, so this makes life really unfun for all my readers. (and that's quite a few) If I'm unwilling to write, it takes longer for an update, and you can figure out the rest. Please, don't tell me to hurry, that pressure is the reason why I went on hiatus in the first place. 

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	12. Memories part 1

**DISCLAIMER: me no own AVATAR.******

I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK ON FF . NET!

Chapter 12: Memories Part 1

* * *

The frozen winds blew acorss the frigid tundra of the North Pole. Well, not the grand city all people across the world associate with the North Pole. No, that place was a bit warmer than the place I'm thinking of.

It was a small tribe of outcasts, miles away from the North Pole, thrown out by the city's legal system, they considered this punishment worse than death: to be banished from the city and sent to live in the wild cold snowy plains of the North. But this tribe had shown up the city very well.

In the heart of the small village of outcasts, two young children played. Both ten years of age, one a boy, the other a girl. The boy had the normal tan skin of the tribe, with sharp, piercing blue eyes and tangled hair that reached his shoulders (much to his mother's horror). His name was Rough Water. The girl, by contrast, was the most unique girl of both the North and South Tribes. Far more unique than the Princess of the North Tribe, who had been touched by the Moon Spirit. (Ok, that might have been an exaggeration.) Her skin was pale, like a firebender's. Her eyes were green. Here hair was black, but done up in the traditional braid and bun that supported her mother's heritage. Her name was Waters Bend.

The children were kicking and throwing a seal leather ball back and forth at each other, enjoying the day.

Waters Bend ran up to the ball(which Rough Water hadn't managed to kick hard enough to reach his playmate) and kicked it hard, sending the ball flying over Rough Water's head, and landing near the edge of the village.

"Hey Rough Water! Go get the ball! It's on your side!" Waters Bend called. Rough Water sent her a playful glare, before he ran off to get it.

As Waters Bend watched him fetch the toy, her mind wandered back to three years before...

"Hey Rough Water?" Waters Bend called shyly. The boy looked at her.

"Yah, Waters Bend?" He replied upon his return with the ball.

"Remember how, when we were seven, you asked me to marry you when we got older?" Rough Water's face went deadpan. How could he not remember?

"And you said 'no', then bended a bunch of snow on my head?" Rough Water raised an eyebrow. Waters Bend grinned sheepishly.

"Yah. Um, is it too late to change my answer?" Rough Water just stared at her, Waters Bend was so frightened, she hoped he would reply positively, he was her last friend...

But then, Rough Water's eyes brightened, and he smiled and laughed, running up to Waters Bend, he dropped the ball and hugged her.

"Thank you, Waters Bend! Thank you!" He cried out joyfully. Waters Bend sighed, and returned his embrace.

"Now," Rough Water started. Waters Bend looked up, her eyes shining.

"Go get the ball!" Rough Water yelled, kicking the ball that had been resting at their feet out behind her. Waters Bend laughed, and went to go get it.

But as Waters Bend stood up with the ball in her hands, her eyes turned out to the ocean, and on the horizon, she thought she could see a dot, far off in the distance.

"Waters Bend? You alright?" Rough Water called. Waters Bend shook her head, and turned to face him.

"Ya, I'm fine."

* * *

The black dot shouldn't have worried Waters Bend. Stuff like that was always seen out at sea. But, it was the fact that the dot seemed to get bigger everyday and that her 11th birthday was coming just seemed to blend horribly.

That, and the fact that her parents seemed to be arguing over the dot left Waters Bend even more distraught.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I REFUSE TO LET HER GO!"

"IT HAS BEEN A TRADITION SINCE SOUZEN STARTED THE WAR!"

"I THOUGHT YOU LEFT THAT STUFF BEHIND WHEN YOU MARRIED ME!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING BEHIND A TRADITION!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT TO OUR DAUGHTER!" Waters Bend's mother, Calm Water screeched.

"DOING WHAT? SHOWING HER THE REAL WORLD? WE CAN'T WRAP HER UP IN A CACCOON FOR THE REST OF

HER LIFE!" Waters Bend's father, Kiroh roared back.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Waters Bend said shyly, poking her head out from behind the tent flap that supposedly marked 'her room'.

"Waters Bend, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Calm Water asked sweetly, kneeling next to her daughter.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to sleep with you and daddy yelling." Kiroh sighed, and joined his wife beside his daughter.

"We're sorry, honey. Now, go to bed, there's a big surprise coming for your birthday!" Kiroh said, his eyes twinkling. Waters Bend squealed.

"Oh thank you mommy! Thank you daddy!" The ten year old cried, running up and hugging both her parents around their necks, before scurrying back to bed. Soon after, Kiroh followed his daughter's example, and went to bed too.

But Calm Water stayed up all night, crying, thinking of her daughter's fate.

* * *

Waters Bend sat on the edge of the ice before it broke off into icebergs, watching the horizon. The black dot had taken shape, and looked like a ship. The waterbender sighed, and looked up to the sky.

"Waters Bend! Waters Bend!" The ten year old turned around and stood up at the recognition of her voice. She smiled when she saw Rough Water running towards her, smiling and waving, holding a brown parcel under one arm. She smiled, and waved back. Rough Water stopped in front of Waters Bend, bent over, gasping.

"I think someone ran a little too fast." Waters Bend teased. Rough Water collapsed on the snow, laughing.

"Um, I know it's a bit early, but..." Rough Water grinned sheepishly, and held out the brown parcel. Waters Bend squealed, and tore off the paper to find a box. She opened the box, and found a satin blue ribbon with a blue pendant attatched, with the Water Nation symbol etched into it.

"To make it official." Rough Water said shyly. Waters Bend smiled up at him gratefully, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Rough Water!" Waters Bend said happily as she put on the necklace.

"Promise you won't forget me?" Waters Bend let go of Rough Water, and stood up with him, confusion etched into her face.

"Why would I forget you?" She said, trying to make it sound humorous. Rough Water rubbed the back of his head.

"My mom says I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore." He said sadly. Waters Bend looked upset.

"Why?" She asked. Rough Water sighed.

"I gotta go." He said, and walked away, leaving Waters Bend standing be the sea, sadness and confusion covering her face, the gentle sea breeze her companion now.

* * *

"Waters Bend, come here, please." Kiroh said gently. His daughter nodded, and crawled up next to him. It was the night before Waters Bend's eleventh birthday.

"What is it daddy?" Kiroh sighed, and pulled out a very small chest.

"Sweetie, the Fire Nation is coming tomorrow." Waters Bend's eyes were wide, and she was up in an instant, declaring she was ready to defend her family and friends no matter the cost. Kiroh chuckled at his daughter. She took after him.

"No, Waters Bend, they're coming for you." Waters Bend stopped, and stared at her father.

"You're, you're kidding, right?" Kiroh sighed.

"I wish I was. But you are going to learn firebending with Prince Zuko, and you will be taught by General Iroh." Waters Bend looked up at her father sorrowfully. Kiroh opened the chest, revealing darkly colored clothing. He took out a black and red kimono, sleeves, pants, and metal boots.

"This is what you will wear when you meet Prince Zuko. It's been in my family for many decades."

"And then I get to wear my regular clothes, right daddy?" Kiroh sighed.

"No, as long as you live on Prince Zuko's boat, you will wear this outfit." Waters Bend's face fell. Her father sighed again, and pulled out a tight fitting deep crimson, almost black ninja outfit, leather boots, two daggers, and a belt with two pouches.

"In my family, there is a tradition that the firstborn would become a member of an elite group of ninjas known as the Red Ninja. There was only one Ninja every generation. The Ninja would travel the world, helping people wherever they could, almost like an Avatar." Waters Bend felt a small smile on her lips.

"But when the war started, we disappeared, as all the firstborns were called to war. (All the firstborns were men.) But now, Waters Bend, I want you to continue on this legacy. I want you to continue it, when you feel the time is right." Waters Bend nodded solemly.

"Never let anyone find these clothes. Never." Kiroh said gravely. Waters Bend sighed dejectedly.

"Yes daddy."

* * *

The next morning Waters Bend stayed in her family's tent, as the whole village just seemed to glare at her.

But then, the ship docked, and a small group of Fire Nation soldiers walked down the gangplank. Calm Water, who had been outside cleaning, saw the soldiers and rushed in her tent.

"Hurry, Waters Bend! Get changed!" Waters Bend quickly rushed into her kimono, wrapped up her Ninja clothes, making it look like a small lunch, and didn't even have time to find her necklace.

Waters Bend walked solemnly through the village, villagers glaring at her as she and the four guards surroudning her walked past the people's tents. Then she walked past Rough Water's tent, and saw him staring at her from behind his mother.

"ROUGH WATER!" She cried out, and before the Fire Nation soldiers could stop her, she ran up to Rough Water.

"You're not wearing the necklace." Rough Water said in hurt as Waters Bend grasped both his hands.

"I know, I'm sorry! Rough Water I'm so sorry! It's gone! Someone took it!" Rough Water glared at her as the soldiers dragged her away from him.

"I'M SORRY, ROUGH WATER! I'M SORRY!" She cried.

* * *

Waters Bend stared up with empty eyes as the gangplank of the Fire Nation ship. Her father stood nearby, wearing armor just like the soldiers'. Where had he got that? She's never seen it before.

Then two men walked down the gangplank. One was chubby, and had gray hair, while the other was young, lean, bald (except for his topknot) and had an ugly scar over his left eye.

"General Iroh, it's a pleasure to see you again. Prince Zuko, it's an honor to meet you." The young man called Prince Zuko bowed to her father, while the General smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you too, General Kiroh." Iroh said with a bow of his own. Waters Bend's head snapped up to her father. He had been a general in the Fire Army? When had this been? How come she hadn't been told? Prince Zuko looked around the village with distaste.

"Honestly, General Kiroh, I don't understand why you gave up the great life of being a General for this," Prince Zuko waved his hand at the snow.

"And just so you could be with some peasant." Waters Bend's eyes flashed dangerously and she lashed out at the Prince. With the guards no longer guarding (surrendering her for their employers) Waters Bend drew up a long whip of water from the ocean and threw Zuko into a snow pile nearby. Then she sent the water down Zuko's throat and held it there. Very quickly, Zuko's face turned red, then blue.

"Waters Bend! Stop! STOP!" Kiroh yelled. Glaring at Zuko, Waters Bend removed the water from Zuko's throat, and tossed it harmlessly into the snow.

"Never insult my mother like that again." She hissed. Kiroh sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's the Fire blood." Waters Bend sighed. Being part Fire Nation, the ultimate treachery, and she couldn't even help it.

"That's alright. She'll need it for firebending." Iroh said wisely. Then Iroh, Zuko, and Waters Bend walked up the gangplank with the soldiers. With one last look over her shoulder, Waters Bend said goodbye to her father.

"Goodbye, dad." She said sadly.

"Goodbye, Waters Bend." He replied. When Waters Bend turned around, she was face to face with Zuko.

"Ok, first things first," Zuko snapped.

"As long as you firebender, you will never again be Waters Bend. From now on, you're Flame..."

* * *

**And now you know where Flame got her name!**

**and you know what? i'm getting my attention span back! yay! i can stay in front of a computer screen and write a chapter just a bit longer! woot!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST****  
****LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	13. Of All the People

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

Eff… This story is gonna be boring to write until I catch up to the part where I left off at nick dot com… which is a long ways away. (cries) I was almost finished with this story when I found ff . net!

Warning: Zuko is OOC in this chapter. And blame the music for his OOCness!

--

Chapter 13: Of All The People to Be Stuck With…

Flame groaned as she came to. Her head fricking hurt. Slowly, she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest while staring at the tree she had run into.

She felt something press against her stomach, and Flame let her legs stretch out in front of her.

Pulling up the skirt of her kimono, Flame found the necklace Rough Water had given her sewn onto her kimono. Flame smiled warmly as she detached her necklace so she could wrap it around her neck.

_It appears I never lost my necklace. Mom simply made sure I had it with me always. How the heck did I manage not to notice?_

Flame puzzled over it. Then she felt something heavy in her pocket, and slapped her forehead.

"I forgot! The fire ruby!" The double bender pulled the priceless gem out of her pocket and sighed as it warmed her all over with its beauty and strength.

"FLAME!" She quickly shoved the gem back into her pocket, stood up and turned around only to be embraced tightly, her face buried into a man's armor. Flame tried to get some air into her lungs, but the arms hugging her were crushing her chest against something solid…

"Flame, I was so worried!" Zuko said, burying his face into her hair. With all her strength, Flame shoved Zuko away from herself.

_Damn that music… One day I will hunt down the people who play it and destroy all their instruments and their self esteem to play._

"Bet you'd be more worried about this," Flame said, pulling the fire ruby out of her pocket and tossing it up and down in front of the firebender's hungry gaze.

"See the pretty gem, doggy? Well fetch, doggy! Get the pretty gem!" Flame yelled at Zuko, throwing the gem away and bolting deeper into the forest.

Zuko was left standing stupefied, wondering which thing he should chase after.

He chose the fire ruby. She'd have to come out of the forest sooner or later, and when she did, he'd be ready and waiting.

--

Flame felt the branches tug at her hair and face. She felt her heart pounding, her pulse echoing through her body. She felt so tired. So, so tired…

She collapsed into the mud, not minding the fact that her clothes were stained.

--

Flame sighed as her eye opened to observe the ground next to her. With a reluctant sigh, she pushed herself up to examine her body. Half her kimono was coated in dry mud, same with one boot, one pant leg, and half her face and hair. Not to mention she had twigs and leaves in her hair, and she knew that there were cuts covering her face.

_Might as well stay like this. I'm probably unrecognizable. Which is good, if I want to stay away from Zuko._

She thought sourly, despite the fact that a bath sounded really enticing right now. Slowly she walked through the forest, and blinked when she suddenly walked out of the trees to find her at a Fire Nation camp. The sun was bright on her eyes after spending hours in the dense foliage, and Flame shielded her eyes against the light, not seeing the two Fire Nation soldiers jog up to her, spears pointed at her.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we have our orders to bring all trespassers to our superior." One of the soldiers said. Flame remained silent as her hands were bound and she was led to the mens' superior's tent.

_Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Anyone I will work with, as long as it isn't him!_

Flame prayed silently in her head. She bit back a cry and a scowl as she found out that her prayer wasn't answered.

She was led into a tent that rose above the rest. Inside, was a table and cushions. On one of those cushions, sat _him._ Zhao.

"Who is this?" The Commander asked. The soldiers looked at each other while Flame stared calmly at Zhao.

"We don't know sir. She never gave us her name." One soldier said. Zhao nodded.

"Very good men. You may return to your posts." The soldiers bowed, and left the tent. Zhao waved Flame to take a seat.

"What is your name, young lady?" Zhao asked, raising his eyebrow. Flame stared at him blankly. She needed to feign deafness and muteness in order to protect herself.

"I said, _what is your name_?" Zhao hissed. Flame put her hand behind her ear.

"You can't hear?" Zhao asked. Flame nodded.

"So you could have just told me that." Flame glared at Zhao.

"Oh. Can't speak."

_Yes! Dumb dumb! Or so I want you to think._

Flame cheered in her mind, fighting back a smile. She pretended to be writing something, hoping he might understand. Thankfully, he was smart enough to understand, and pulled out a bottle of ink, a pen, and some parchment. He scribbled onto the parchment:

_What is your name?_

And pushed the parchment and pen to her. Flame wrote down on the parchment:

_I don't have one._

And gave it back to Zhao. He glared at her. Flame did not let a smirk grace her lips, no matter how badly she wanted to. Just as the Commander was about to his reply to her, a soldier rushed into the tent.

"Commander Zhao! I'm so sorry for interrupting, but Prince Zuko just docked at our port!" Flame's eyes widened. Zhao growled, stood up, and walked out of the tent, giving one order for the guard.

"Watch the girl."

Flame stared at the soldier arrogantly, despite the panic racing through her.

_Gotta get out of here before Zuko finds me…_

The thought echoed through her mind. Flame glanced down at the tea. It was still hot. Faster than what the soldier could comprehend, Flame bent the tea out of the pot and cup and sent it into the soldier's mask, smiling as she heard him scream as the steaming liquid seeped through the holes in his mask, burning his face.

As the faceless soldier tore at his mask, trying to get it off, Flame sprinted out of the tent, and began her perilous journey through the rows of tents. She had been blindfolded before being led to Zhao's tent, not to mention spun around for five minutes so she lost all direction. Flame did not know where in encampment Zhao's tent was placed, so she zig zagged through the rows, trying to lose anyone who might follow her.

Flame let out a sigh of relief when she saw the sea before her. She had reached the docks, now she needed to find the forest again.

She tore off to her right, and bended a blob of water out of the ocean just for safe keeping. Unfortunately, she ran right past Zhao and Zuko.

"Flame?" Zuko asked, dumbfounded. Zhao looked to him.

"You know her?"

"Dammit!" Flame swore, and kept on running. She heard the yells of the Commander and Prince as they rallied her men to chase her, and she swore again as soldiers jumped out in front of her.

Quickly turning her water into icicles, Flame shot the ice darts at the weak spots in the soldiers' armor, not hard enough to kill them, but enough to get them out of her way.

Flame felt the adrenaline rush through her veins as she yet again tore through the forest, her blood singing, urging her to run faster, harder, get away.

And that was when she tripped over something blue…

--

YUS! IT'S FINISHED! AT LONG LAST! Woo! I'm glad I finished! yes, i know that somewhere in there i forgot to mention how Flame lost her bindings. i don't care. NO ONE GIVE ME CRAP BOUT HOW I FORGOT!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


End file.
